videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Konami Hyper Soccer
|desarrollador = |saga = Konami's Soccer |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros= Nº de jugadores 1-2 competitivo Continuación de: Konami's Soccer }} Konami Hyper Soccer es un videojuego de fútbol desarrollado y publicado por Konami en el año 1992 para la consola NES en Europa y Australia.[http://www.mobygames.com/game/nes/konami-hyper-soccer/release-info Konami Hyper Soccer para NES en Mobygames.com] Consultado el 12/8/2011[http://www.gamefaqs.com/nes/567296-konami-hyper-soccer/data Konami Hyper Soccer para NES en GameFAQS.com] Consultado el 12/8/2011 Este título es la continuación del antiguo juego Konami's Soccer lanzado para MSX en 1985,[http://www.gamefaqs.com/msx/918138-konamis-soccer/data Konami's Soccer para MSX en GameFAQS.com] Consultado el 12/8/2011 también es considerado como parte de la serie Hyper Sports de Konami por la similitud en el título[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konami_Hyper_Soccer "It was part of Konami's Hyper Sports series which included Hyper Olympic (Track & Field outside of Japan), its sequel Hyper Sports and Hyper Athlete" en Wikipedia.com] Consultado el 12/8/2011. El juego es un sencillo simulador de mundial de fútbol con la pantalla orientada horizontalmente, cuenta con 24 seleccionados no oficiales para escoger e incluye modos de juego de torneo para un jugador, partido amistoso para dos jugadores y también penales. thumb|right|220px|Pantalla de título del juego. Información general thumb|right|220px|El juego utiliza una vista aérea horizontal similar a la de los juegos de fútbol modernos. Konami Hyper Soccer es un videojuego de fútbol que representa un campeonato mundial en el que participan 24 selecciones no oficiales de los países más reconocidos de este deporte. El juego mantiene una vista aérea con la pantalla orientada de forma horizontal, el campo de juego tiene un tamaño enorme, similar al deporte real, por lo que la pantalla se desplaza sobre el escenario en todas direcciones manteniendo centrada a la pelota. Muchas de las características incluidas fueron muy innovadoras en su época. Los gráficos del juego son muy sencillos y son notables porque no aparecen indicadores de ningún tipo en la pantalla, de modo que el jugador no puede conocer el transcurso del tiempo y apenas se escucha una alarma cuando el medio tiempo se acerca a su fin. El número de anotaciones tampoco aparece sino hasta que se haga un gol o se pase al entretiempo. Como ventaja de esto, el juego corre de forma rápida y sin sufrir de los típicos parpadeos de sprites, aun cuando se juntan muchos jugadores en pantalla. Los sprites de los jugadores están representados de forma realista y son todos idénticos, cambiando solo el color del uniforme; tampoco hay variedad de escenarios. Resulta notable además el agregado de animaciones cinemáticas que aparecen en cada gol y cambian según la jugada. Como muchos juegos de la época, Konami Hyper Soccer utiliza música de fondo para acompañar el partido, hay dos músicas para escoger y también hay opción de silencio para que solo se oigan los efectos de sonido. Este juego fue el tercer título de fútbol de la compañía Konami, que posteriormente desarrollaría las reconocidas series International Superstar Soccer y Pro Evolution Soccer. Mecánica Konami Hyper Soccer es un simulador de fútbol en donde el jugador debe escoger a una selección del mundo para competir en los distintos modos de juego contra la CPU o contra un segundo jugador. El juego presenta partidos en donde cada medio tiempo dura aproximadamente 5 minutos, aunque no hay contador en pantalla. Los controles son sumamente sencillos, la cruceta sirve para mover al jugador y los dos botones para distintos tipos de acciones. Al terminar el partido gana el equipo con más anotaciones, y si se produce un empate hay definición por penales. thumb|left|220px|Los remates cruzados son muy efectivos con arqueros débiles y sirven para generar rebotes. La vista del campo de juego es horizontal y muy ampliada, similar a la cámara televisiva de los juegos modernos, al no haber mapa, el jugador no sabe realmente donde están posicionados todos los jugadores, aunque esto se vuelve intuitivo al adquirir experiencia de juego. Durante el ataque, el jugador controla al personaje que lleve la pelota, mientras que durante la defensa puede mover a todos sus jugadores a la vez. El arquero se controla automáticamente y solo cuando tiene posesión del balón puede ser manejado. Aunque no hay muchos movimientos, es esencial aprender la utilidad y el momento para usar cada uno, durante el ataque es más conveniente correr y esquivar adversarios, ya que los pases suelen ser rechazados o bloqueados fácilmente por el rival. Los pases largos son más útiles para lanzar centros al área y esperar que un jugador esté bien posicionado para rematar. Hacer goles requiere también cierto conocimiento de la mecánica del juego, un remate directo es prácticamente inútil, pero un remate cruzado cerca del palo puede ser muy efectivo para meter gol o hacer que el arquero de rebote. Para los equipos más difíciles, las jugadas por debajo ya casi no resultan y se vuelve clave dominar los centros, rebotes del arquero y cabezazos. thumb|right|220px|Contra los arqueros mas fuertes es muy eficaz un centro al área para que un jugador empuje el balón. Como en el juego no hay faltas de ningún tipo, se puede usar la barrida, el único movimiento defensivo, de forma indiscriminada para detener al rival, aunque el oponente hace lo mismo. Barrer a un jugador no es sencillo ya que hay que hacerlo en el momento cuando este está corriendo con el balón, pero si ejecuta un pase será ineficaz. Al no haber faltas, tampoco hay tiros libres, tarjetas, ni penales dentro del partido. Otro reglamento que no se ha aplicado es el off-side. De este modo el juego resulta rápido y dinámico y se interrumpe solo cuando la pelota se va afuera. Al iniciar cada partido, el jugador recibe una serie de puntos para subir los atributos de su equipo y mejorar factores como la velocidad, el ataque, la defensa o la habilidad. En el modo torneo hay tantos partidos que es posible aumentar los atributos hasta un valor muy alto que produce un equipo sumamente poderoso, aunque hay un tope de cuantos puntos se puede incrementar una característica. También puede escoger la formación del seleccionado según su forma de jugar. Equipos Estos son los equipos nacionales que se pueden escoger y las iniciales con las que aparecen representados en la pantalla de selección: Modos de juego Tournament thumb|right|220px|En el modo torneo hay unas eliminatorias de 8 partidos y luego viene el campeonato mundial. Este es el principal modo de juego para un solo jugador. Hay que escoger una selección y vencer a todos los rivales para ganar la copa del mundo. El torneo se divide en dos fases: la primera consiste en una serie de ocho partidos de clasificación y la segunda es el campeonato mundial en donde hay que ganar cuatro partidos, en esta segunda etapa la dificultad aumenta considerablemente. Antes de cada encuentro, el jugador puede subir los atributos de su seleccionado. Hay continuaciones ilimitadas, así que si el jugador pierde puede reintentar el partido a su antojo. Al final de cada encuentro se otorga un password para guardar el progreso de la partida. Versus El modo versus sirve para jugar un único partido amistoso. Se puede escoger un partido contra la CPU o en contra de un segundo jugador. Demonstration En este modo el jugador escoge a dos equipos y estos se enfrentan en un partido controlado enteramente por la CPU, de modo que el jugador hace de espectador. PK Versus thumb|right|220px|En los penales hay que elegir al medio, izquierda o derecha y luego definir o atajar. En el modo PK, los equipos se enfrentan en un juego de penales, al mejor de 5 intentos. Se puede escoger un partido contra la CPU o en contra de un segundo jugador. Los penales utilizan un plano distinto al juego normal, con el que patea visto de espaldas y el arco al frente a modo de escoger una dirección y luego patear. En este modo, el jugador también controla a su arquero y debe adivinar hacia donde patea el adversario para detener el remate. Información adicional 20px|link=Wikitrucos:Konami Hyper SoccerTrucos y secretos 20px|link=Wikitrucos:Konami Hyper Soccer/ControlesControles 20px|link=Konami Hyper Soccer/GaleríaGalería de imágenes Referencias right|220px|Agita el brazo con fuerza hijo!. Véase también *''Konami's Soccer'' *''International Superstar Soccer'' *''Exciting Soccer: Konami Cup'' Enlaces externos * Información en GameFAQs.com * Artículo en Wikipedia (english)